Come on
by Lady-Red-Sama25
Summary: The life of Lavi, a man of eighteen, toggled when the person the most close to him mysteriously dies. Tyki Mikk, a lawyer, is in charge of the investigation. Lucky pair ! Yaoi: if you don't like it, don't read it !
1. Prologue

**I had a very good idea (nevertheless I think u_u'') I wanted to write a fan fiction with the pairing Lavi x Tyki about a criminal investigation where Tyki would be the attorney and Lavi, a man of eighteen, close to the victim. **

**So I hope that you'll like this story!**

**I'm French so my English isn't perfect at all! Please excuse me! **

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

* * *

><p>When Lavi woke up this morning, he would never have expected to be involved in a dark event. The alarm rang, the redhead got up, like always. This young man was just eighteen but he ever charmed many girls… And boys. He had pale skin like a doll, red hair and two beautiful green eyes, like emeralds. This year, he started classes at the university of literature, and was really passionate by this. Not particularly by this studies but more precisely by the books and all the knowledge that we could find in those.<p>

Lavi took a shower quickly and began to dress. Once ready, he left his home without taking a breakfast.

He walked in the street, toward his best friend's home: Allen. They were following the same studies and had the same ambitions since they were child. Allen was living in on of those high building. His adoptive fatherwas the leader of a famous company and was really rich. "Adoptive Father" …? Yeah, Allen lost his father and his mother in a car accident, when he was still a child. Mana, the best friend of his father took him under his wing and educated him like his real son.

Allen was waiting for the redhead in front of his house, looking at his watch patiently. When he saw his friend, he ran toward him.

"You are late!" exclaimed the young man, a little angry.

"I'm sorry. I left my home really late today." Answered the other, simply. Within a word, they walked together in direction of the university.

XXXXX

The day passed really quickly today. When the last class of literature touched to the end, it was near to six o'clock pm. Allen and other friends of Lavi proposed him to go in the centre of the city to spend time.

"I'm sorry" answered the redhead "I promise to my old brother that I will come and see him." And with no other word, Lavi left the university, took the metro and arrived in front of the office of attorneys of his old brother.

Yes, his old brother was a famous lawyer. He was specialized in criminal investigations and resolved many of its. Lavi felt a lot of admiration for his brother since his childhood.

The redhead knocked and entered in the office. The drapes were drawn, the light was extinguished

"Dick? Are you here?" Asked the young man, a little stressed by the obscurity of the office. Lavi walked slowly in the room, being careful not to fall. Suddenly, he hit something. Lavi touched this thing with attention. It was soft, like a human body lying on the floor. Worried, the redhead opened the drapes and pushed a scream of horror. It was his brother, Dick, was lying on the floor. Blood was flowing around his pale and dead body.

"Dick! Please! Be alive! Don't let me alone here!" cried the young man, while he took the corpse of his brother in his arms. "Please… Tell me… Who do this to you?"

XXXX

Three days had passed when the funerals of Dick arrived. A reception was organized in the house of the grandfather of the redhead. Since the discover of the corpse of his brother, the young man hasn't stopped to cry. Dick was the person the most close to him. His death created a big empty in the life of the student.

"It's really a tragic event…" Said a man a little strange to the redhead. This man was really tall. He had long blue hair, dark blue eyes and wore a long white coat. But something of special was emanating of him. His eyes could freeze the blood of the redhead in one second.

"You are?" Asked the student, a little puzzled.

"My name is Yu Kanda. Don't call me Yu. I'm a detective who is investigating on the death of your brother. Can you describe me precisely the scene of the crime, please?" Asked the blue hair man, without a sign of emotion. Lavi had chocked by the question asked by the detective.

"It's not the best moment to ask this question, Kanda." Said a man, as he came, near to the detective.

"Tsch." Answered simply Kanda, as he went away.

"Please excuse him?" Asked the second man, with a little laugh. This one captured more the attention of the student. He was tall, with dull skin and ebony hair. His eyes had the colour of the gold. He was wearing a black costume with black tie. He had a little charming smile on his face.

"My name is Mikk, Tyki Mikk. I'm an attorney, like your brother. I have some questions to ask you. Call me when you think that you can answer me." Said the lawyer, always smiling. He gave to Lavi his phone number, greeted him and left the funeral, following by the detective.


	2. Chapter 1: the secret of the bathroom

**The second part of the history. I hope that you'll like it !**

**I'm French so my English isn't perfect at all… Please excuse me ! **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE : THE SECRET OF THE BATHROOM<strong>

* * *

><p>The brother of Lavi was dead for one week now. The redhead was living with his grandfather, who was really devastated by this tragic event. The student didn't go to the university since the corpse discover. First, he couldn't let his grandfather alone and secondly, he didn't have the strength to go to the university.<p>

Lavi looked at his watch. Yesterday, he called Tyki Mikk. The redhead was decided to help the lawyer to arrest the murderer of Dick. His thoughts deviated toward Tyki Mikk, this mysterious lawyer. He had something of special, which attracted him. The redhead felt a kind of fascination for the attorney. He was so beautiful and so charming…

"I'm sorry. Are you waiting for a long time?" This voice torn Lavi from his thoughts. It was Tyki Mikk, who was standing in front of him, with the same smile like at the funerals.

"Oh… No! I'm Sorry!" Exclaimed the redhead, as he stood up. The ebony hair man made a handshake to the student.

"A new time, I'm sorry for your brother."

"Thank you…" Said Lavi, a little painfully.

"You're welcome. So can we start the interview now?" Asked the attorney, with a smile.

"Sure."

"So you are the person who discover the scene of the crime, aren't you?" Asked Tyki Mikk. Lavi nodded, for sign of confirmation.

"Why were you in this office?"

"Dick wanted to see me because since I started my studies, we had lost contact." Said the redhead, with a melancholic smile on his face. This smile tenderized the lawyer few minutes.

"And… Who were you for the victim?" Asked gently the dull man.

"I was… His brother." Answered Lavi, with hesitation: he wasn't sure that he wanted to expose his private life to a stranger. He hesitated to say that he was just a friend, close to him.

"Why are you hesitating?" Asked Tyki Mikk, a little alarmed.

"My brother is dead last week and you want me to be happy? I still have some difficulties to talk about him." Said the redhead frowned.

"I'm sorry, you're right." Apologised the attorney, as he passed one of his hands in his proper hair.

"It's nothing. Can we continue the interview?"

"Sure. Were you close to your… Brother?" Asked Tyki.

"Yeah he was like… my best friend, the second part of me. When we were young, he was always protecting me in front of the others child, or fellows when I became a little older. He was all for me and… Since his death I feel like an empty in me and in my life…" Answered the red head, tenderized.

"I see… Herm… I think that I heard what I wanted to hear." Said Tyki Mikk a little puzzled.

"Excuse me but can I ask you something?" Asked Lavi, a little ill-at-ease.

"Yeah… What?"

"Will you tell me the evolution of the investigation?" Said the redhead, blushing.

"Sure. No problem. And if you have any question, call me too." Answered Tyki, with a charming smile that made Lavi blush more and more.

"Hm… Th… Thank you!" stuttered the student, as he left the attorney, a little uncomfortable. This behaviour made Tyki laugh.

"What a reaction!" He exclaimed with a teasing smile on his face. "He's not particularly a type I dislike…."

XXXX

This night, after the interview with the lawyer, Lavi spent a very bad night. He was dreaming about the crime of his brother… He was looking the scene, when the murderer killed him, so violently… The criminal had many faces: the face of all the persons that the redhead had met in his life. The student woke up precipitately, sweating. He remained a few minutes to think. He thought about the crime, about the detective and the lawyer and about his dream… He finally decided that he didn't want to be passive during this investigation… He wanted to know all details of the affair.

After this thought, Lavi got up and dressed precipitately. He put a black sweater with a white pants. He drawn the drapes of his bedroom. It was snowing in the street. When he saw this, he took his black coat and his red scarf.

The redhead walked with a hurry step, toward the office of his old brother… Where he was killed. The child was playing in the snow: they were throwing snowballs, making snowman… When he was a child, Lavi was used to play with Dick in the snow… Once in front of the office, the student breathed deeply and advanced toward the door of the room of the crime.

"This room is forbidden to the public." Said a policeman, harshly.

"I'm a member of the family of the victim… Please let me enter." Answered Lavi, with an innocent smile on his face.

"I don't care you can't enter in this room." Retorted the same policeman, coldly.

"He's with me." Said a man behind him, who put his hand on the shoulder of the redhead. This one turned to his savior. Tyki Mikk was here, a new time, with a charming smile on his face. His gold eyes stared at him. Lavi blushed suddenly, under the satisfied looking of the lawyer.

"Mr Mikk ?" Exclaimed the policeman, surprised.

"He's with me."

"Okay. If you say it." Answered the policeman, a little puzzled, as he opened the door of the office. In this room, everything was exactly at the place where Lavi had found it. Near to the window, the corpse was here, intact. Suddenly, the student was invaded by a feeling of disgust.

"Why are you here?" Asked the dull man, as his smile disappeared of his face.

"I wanted to help you for the investigation." Said the redhead, as he tried to escape the piercing looking of the interlocutor. Tyki had a little laugh.

"I think you wouldn't be very useful." Said the lawyer as he ruffled the red hair of the student.

"I said you yesterday that he was my brother and was very close to me. I don't want to stay passive during the investigation!" Exclaimed Lavi, frowned. A little tear flowed over the pale cheek of the redhead. The dull man wiped away this tear.

"Don't cry. If you want to take part in the investigation, I can't prevent you."

"Tyki! We found something of strange in the next room!" Exclaimed the detective as he opened the door. Lavi recognized quickly this man. It was Yu Kanda, form the funerals.

"We come." Answered the lawyer as he moved toward the next room, followed by Lavi.

The room explored was the bathroom. It was small, with a washbasin and toilets.

"Look. We found this in the toilet."

In the pump of the toilet, some wads of cash were hiding.

"… Wads of cash... In toilets? Why?" Asked the lawyer, a little puzzled.

"Do you know something about this?" Asked the detective, coldly.

"He never told me something about it…" Answered Lavi, in shock.

"Mr Mikk! Mr Mikk!" Exclaimed a policeman, panicked as he entered in the bathroom.

"What is the problem?" Asked Kanda.

"**The corpse… He disappears !" **

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope that you enjoyed this chapter ! Please Review ! =)<strong>

**I'm writting the next chapter.**


End file.
